1. Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to telecommunication devices, and, more particularly, to a telephone box that houses telephone wiring.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past decade, the advent of the cordless telephone has changed the manner in which telephones are connected to the residential, commercial, and industrial infrastructure, needing both power and voice connections. In typical constructions, the wiring for these services is kept separate, though sometimes in close proximity. As a result, a cordless telephone connected in a room and mounted directly on typical phone outlet plates typically requires unattractive connection to power outlets, and generally comprise wires that are usually too long and unattractive wall mounted power supplies.